<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Midnight by okaybispearl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28446102">Midnight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/okaybispearl/pseuds/okaybispearl'>okaybispearl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Character, New Year's Kiss, New Years, Party</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:55:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28446102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/okaybispearl/pseuds/okaybispearl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl is desperate to kiss her girlfriend at midnight. (bismuth/pearl + side ships)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bismuth &amp; Pearl (Steven Universe), Bismuth/Pearl (Steven Universe), Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Midnight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The usually peaceful home sitting by the beach was far from peaceful now. Excitement filled the air as all the gems (and the few odd humans) were preparing for the new year.</p><p>      Pearl looked around. Steven had come back to spend the first few days of the new year with Connie, his dad, and his entire gem family. Peridot and Lapis were snickering in the corner. Pearl guessed they were talking about their friends and co-workers, Camp Pining Hearts, Meep Morps, or any other thing she knew the two were interested in. Her gaze moved toward Ruby and Sapphire. When she first noticed Garnet was unfused, she panicked for a moment. Then, Pearl remembered Amethyst telling her that Garnet's components were planning on kissing at midnight.</p><p>     Despite all the ruckus from all her friends, the gem she was truly looking for was Bismuth. The two had been dating for a few months, but this was their first time celebrating New Year's together. Steven and Connie had explained to her that with humans that was apparently a 'big deal'. She didn't really understand the whole excitement of celebrating a new year. They're all the same, aren't they? However, Pearl would take any chance she got to kiss Bismuth. That's one thing she's hoping won't change with the new year. </p><p>    The pale gem scanned the room once again, in search of her girlfriend. She had just assumed Bismuth was hanging around beside Crazy Lace or Snowflake. Yet, as she pushed her way toward the larger gems, Bismuth was nowhere to be found. As she tried to turn around and continue looking, Crazy Lace stopped her by grabbing her dainty shoulder. "Hey, Pearl!"</p><p>    "Oh! Erm- hello." She greeted her friend, sticking her neck out to look further for Bismuth.</p><p>    Crazy Lace noticed this. "Whatcha' lookin' for?" She asked, leaning a playful hand on Pearl's shoulder.</p><p>    Pearl looked back at Crazy Lace. "Bismuth. Have you happened to see her anywhere?"</p><p>    "She was talking with us earlier." Crazy Lace told her.</p><p>    "Where did she go after that?" Pearl asked eagerly, her bright blue eyes lighting up with hope.</p><p>    "I don't snow." Snowflake said, rubbing one of her large hands against her scalp. Pearl and Crazy Lace couldn't help but chuckle. At that point, Pearl wasn't sure her 'snow puns' were satirical anymore. She made them so often that she wondered if she was stuck that way.</p><p>    The three of them chatted until Amethyst jumped onto the coffee table. "Yo! The countdown is starting!"</p><p>    Pearl realized she still hadn't found Bismuth! Her teeth gritted together with annoyance as she walked into the living area. Greg and the gems had moved Steven's television into the living area ever since he left. </p><p>    The room felt like it was about to burst with anticipation. Everyone had gathered together; well, except for Bismuth. </p><p>     "10!"</p><p>     "9!"</p><p>     "8!"</p><p>     "7!"</p><p>     "6!"</p><p>     "5!"</p><p>     "4!"</p><p>     "3!"</p><p>     "2!"</p><p>     "1!"</p><p>     Everyone that had a lover pulled them in for a kiss, except for Pearl. She sighed and went to sit on the couch looking rather defeated. She felt something hard from under her. It was somehow snoozing away over the music and chattering. Pearl got up and looked down at the cushion. There, she saw Bismuth. Fast asleep, before midnight hit. Instead of waking her up, Pearl held the sleeping gem's face in her palm, planted a delicate kiss on Bismuth's lips, and whispered to her, "Happy New Year."</p><p>     It didn't go how Pearl planned, but hey! At least she got her kiss at midnight. She could just picture the adorable small dust of violet blush across Bismuth's face when she tells her what happened. Oh, how embarrassed she would be. </p><p>     She rested her head at the end of one of the cushions and yawned. Pearl rarely ever slept, but then and there, she closed her eyes and fell fast asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>2021 IS HERE (maybe not depending on when I post this).<br/>Crazy year, huh?<br/>I hope you and your family and friends are doing well after this mess. G'day!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>